In prior art, a vehicle such as an automobile includes a floor carpet having function for absorbing the interior sounds. A known floor carpet is one having a laminate structure composed of a skin layer and a nonwoven fabric layer (sound-absorbing layer) with a permeable adhesive layer sandwiched between them.
Following techniques are known as a method for producing a floor carpet having such a laminate structure. For example, JP-A 2000-14522 discloses a method in which a powdery polyethylene resin or its dispersion is dispersed over the back surface side of a skin layer (or the front surface of a nonwoven fabric layer), heat-melted, and then the nonwoven fabric layer (or skin layer) is stacked thereon, and press-bonded thereto under cooling. In addition, JP-A 2007-161153 discloses a method in which a skin layer and a nonwoven fabric layer are press-bonded with a melt-formed impermeable polyethylene resin layer sandwiched between them, and the polyethylene resin layer is perforated from the outside of the laminate by mechanical perforation using a heated or unheated needle to impart permeability to the adhesive layer composed of a polyethylene resin.
Further, a method is known in which a perforated polyethylene resin film or sheet is inserted between a skin layer and a nonwoven fabric layer, heat-melted, and then press-bonded under cooling.